


Signs

by xfmoon



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, TPTB - Freeform, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfmoon/pseuds/xfmoon
Summary: A little tag to 2x23 Closing Arguments.





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** My first time writing for this fandom. And I found another ship, as if I needed another.   
> **Spoilers:** For 2x23 Closing Arguments.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do own a few signs, but nothing that could change your life. What I do not own are the rights to The Good Wife.

 

She didn't believe in signs.

She was a lawyer. She relied on facts.

 

And the fact was; that here she was, with Will, in a hotel.

But she wasn't blind. Everywhere she looked there were obstacles. As if some higher power was telling her to stop, or trying to prevent this – whatever this was – from happening.

They had always had bad timing. Years had passed them by. They deserved a break. This time it was supposed to be different.

They had come this far, together they would be able to overcome these barriers too.

 

Firstly, the hotel was all booked up. All but the presidential suite. 

Then the first elevator was stuffed. They had waited this long, what was another minute?

All the buttons of the elevator they ended up getting were pressed, making it stop on every floor as it rose towards the top level.

 

For each ding, for each floor they moved up, the doubt in the back of her head grew a tiny speck larger. Her previous exuberance faded, as her heart was sinking.

This was not her.

She didn't do stuff like this.

This was wrong.

A rash decision.

Alcohol did that to you.

She was about to call it quits.

To argue that this was not a good idea.

But then she felt his fingers lightly brushing up against hers. One moment, and they were connected. His hand was warm and safe. And just like that all her apprehensions evaporated.

 

When they finally arrived at the door, the keycard wouldn't unlock it.

After his initial tries, she took the keycard out of his hands. Was he nervous or just impatient? She turned it around, put it in the door, and the little light turned green.

At the sweep of a card had she turned misfortune into fortune?

She didn't believe in signs, but if she did, she had just been given the green light.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Well here I am again, wandering into yet another fandom. Late to the party. Was in a show slump, so found The Good Wife on Netflix. Didn't really watch it when it was on TV, but now I'm currently binge watching it.   
>  Since the show is already over I kinda have an inkling of where it's going... that it's not going to end well for my ship. Until I watch it though I'm going to live in denial.


End file.
